Doki Doki Island
by Yukikohibiki
Summary: the guardians are having a really random weird summer auditioning for the chance to go to Doki Doki island.


**Doki Doki island**

* * *

Amu: _**disclaimer, hiimeji doesn't own shugo chara. Peach pit does.**_

Kukai_**: yes, it is true.**_

* * *

The principal of Seiyo elementary receives a pamphlet of a challenge at Competition Island. He looks at it and calls Nikkadou-sensei over. He asks nikkadou if the guardians should enter. Nikkadou-sensei thinks that it is a good idea and takes the pamphlet to give to the guardians. It was the end of the semester and the start of summer break. The guardians and Kukai were all assembled up in the Royal Garden waiting for the news.

"Oh, I'm sorry for getting here so….Whah!" Nikkadou-sensei stumbled in, slipping on a dropped candy wrapper on the way.

Yaya-chan laughed, "Sensei, you should be more careful and not slip on a candy wrapper!"

"Um…back to business, sensei? What did you call us here for? Can you tell us now?" Tadase-kun said, but he was smiling, so no one really took him seriously.

"Whoops! I almost forgot. Here, this is the information on a summer competition you guys have to try out for according to the principal! They only accept 9 people. Good luck!" Nikaddou exclaimed.

**Amu's Pov**

_(Challenge island, this sounds interesting, I wonder what we are going to do there,) _Amu thought. "I'll go!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Kukai chimed in, "Let's all join, this sounds interesting and fun!" Everyone nodded their agreement. "Then it's settled." he said. "We will be going to compete at Doki Island!"

"Remember, the tryouts are next week." Nikaddou hurried off, slipping on the same candy wrapper, making everyone laugh again.

A week later at the tryouts the judges walked up to the waiting room. They stared at the contestants until the squirmed nervously under the pressure. "All right," they said. "Who wants to go first?"

Amu thought, _everyone is just sitting there normally and nervously, I better go first and get it over with. _"I'll go first." she volunteered. The judges lead her into another room to be questioned.

The first judge asked Amu if she would introduce herself to them. Amu replied, "My name is Hinamori-amu, I'm about to be in 6th grade, don't you dare mess with me. Oh, also I have a lot of different personalities."

The middle judge exclaimed, "Cool and Spicy! Pass! Next!"

Amu moaned, "Oh no, not that again!" and returned to her seat. _That was so easy; I don't see why everyone is so nervous. _She tried to reassure everyone, saying, "Guys don't be nervous, it's easy to get in! Just try your best!"

"Next?" The judges asked.

"I'll go." Yaya volunteered nervously. She was led into the evaluation room. She introduced herself. "My name is Yuuki-Yaya, I like cute things." She started crying. "I'm not going to pass…" Here she trailed off.

The last judge reassured her, "Don't worry you will! Just stop crying! Pass."

Yaya-chan burst back into the waiting room and exclaimed, "Oh yay! I passed Amu-chan!" She hugged Amu-chan.

_Amu made it already and yaya made it too so I should try this time, _Kukai thought to himself. He volunteered himself and was led to the evaluation room. "My name is Souma Kukai. I'm Yaya and Hinamori's friend. I love sports and am awesome at them." he said.

The judges accepted him. "Wait! You are their FRIENDS?Perfect, a sporty person and a friend of theirs. Pass!"

Tadase was next. He walked into the room in front of the judges. "Um….my name is… Hotori Tadase.." He trailed off, not sure of what to say.

One of the judges commented,"Awww! He's soo cute. He's like a prince."

Tadase unintentionally chara changes. "Don't you dare call me a prince you lowly commoners! I'm a king and I will take over the world mwhaaaaa! Bow down before me commoners!"

"Great an ambitious guy, that's cool."

"Sorry." Tadase apologized. He and Kukai walked into the waiting room of people that passed.

Amu jumped up, excited. "Oh my gosh! You guy both made it!"

"Yep!" Kukai said. "What more do you expect from the king and former jack's chair?"

"How was it?" Amu asked.

"It was fine but Kiseki Chara changed with me when he heard _the word_." Tadase replied, turning slightly red.

"Don't worry it wasn't your fault." Amu reassured him. "Now the only ones left are Kairi, Rima, and Nagihiko."

**Regular Pov**

Meanwhile Nagi was introducing himself. "My name is Fujisaki nagihiko. I specialize in dancing, sports, music, and acting and all that. But to dance I had to live and pretend to be a girl. But my friends eventually figured it out."

The judges were impressed and said, "Cool you must be really good at acting to be able to pass as a girl. So sneaky. Okay go on."

* * *

Thanks for reading please review. I'm sorry this had to be a oneshot. I had it written on paper first but my brother trashed it...and my dear dear friend took the others and I have now clue where they are.


End file.
